


Coffee and Midterms, Joy.

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Sharon Carter Appreciation Day [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archived From Tumblr, Archived from CaptainLeonardMcCoy Blog, Gen, Sharon Carter Appreciation Day, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Sharon stresses over midterms





	Coffee and Midterms, Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m reposting my old fanfics and things from my last blog (teamsharoncarter) to my current blog (captainleonardmccoy). I posted this last year on Sharon Carter Appreciation Day in December.

Sharon bit her lip and she triple checked her numbers. She knew the teacher was there to help her if she was stuck on the review, but he wasn’t going to help during the exam. Best course of action is to figure it out on her own, have him check it over, then give example problems on the ones she messed up. She didn’t realize she was talking out loud herself through solving the problems until the kid in front of her tapped her desk. She looked up quickly, startling the student.

“Can you be a little quieter please?”

“What?” she bunched her eyebrows before catching onto his meaning. “Oh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” She waved her hand dismissively and went back to studying. Seven more days until this class’s exam.

~

“Come on, come on. Be in the godd _amn glossary you son of a-_ ” she groaned. Fucking hell, the term for government class wasn’t in the glossary like she was hoping. She dramatically cried as she cursed the teacher for making the review harder then it needed to be. She was going to need more coffee, seeing as it was past midnight.

~

Sharon loved English class. Sure the letters moved around so the sonnets didn’t have the rhyme the teacher always said they should, but she loved how you can step into another soul,  _whole other worlds_  with just  _words_. It amazed her. She also loved it because there wasn’t a review sheet, more of a general ‘study background notes’ which was already memorized like the back of her hand. This exam she had in the bag.

~

She nearly died from fright when she was handed the review sheet for the Creative Writing exam. Four pages of point 8 font with eight chapters worth of notes.

‘ _Kill me now_.’ She thought.

~

Sharon smiled as she answered the Astronomy review questions in rapid succession. It paid to had a cousin who got her to love the stars as much as he did. She would definitely thank Tony for forcing her on the rooftop to look at the stars when they were eleven.

~

Monday was here. The first two exams out of the five she had to take. She ate the brain food her aunt threw at her as she ran out the door, on the bus. Her stomach felt queazy, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from eating her beloved bacon, egg and cheese biscuit. Getting off the bus and walking to the doors, Sharon breathed in deeply.

“I can do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [posted on tumblr](http://captainleonardmccoy.tumblr.com/post/181024617723/coffee-and-midterms-joy)


End file.
